Litotes
by pesimiss1988
Summary: Apa yang salah dengan sebuah pernyataan. Apa lagi kalau pernyataan cintadari namja yang kau sukai. kenapa pernyataan cinta bisa membuatmu bersedih ? itu lah pertanyaannya./ Kihyun Story/.


**Litotes**

Genre : romance dan (…) terserah kalian mau isi apa.

Rate : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim kibum, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae dan yang lain temukan dalam cerita.

Warning ! : Genderswitch, TG.

Disclaimer : This is My story

" Bumping "

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menggerutu, ia kesal sekali tidak dijemput oleh Hankyung kakak –Sulungnya- katanya dia lagi sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Biasalah Hankyung kan calon penerus perusahan Daddy makanya dia sudah jarang sekali menjemput kyuhyun saat pulang sekolah. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa kirim orang kan untuk menjemputku. Mungkin Hankyung lupa. Kyuhyun terus berkomat kamit tidak jelas, kelihatan sekali bahwa dia benci dengan ide pulang jalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Ditambah lagi tadi dihalte tidak ada bus yang berhenti atau taksi yang lewat. Kerutan didahinya jadi bertambah dan bibirnya semakin maju beberapa senti.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang siswi yang bersekolah di Golden high school. seragam yang ia gunakan juga hampir sewarna emas namun warnanya lebih mirip cokelat muda dengan atasan baju lengan panjang dilengkapi almameter khusus dengan logo Golden dan rok cokelat tua diatas lutut dipadukan dengan kaus kaki hitam selutut. Dia memiliki rambut cokelat ikal dan juga mata cokelat muda yang nyaris berwarna kuning, hidung mancung dan bibir semerah cerry yang sering ia pakai mendumel. Mommy-nya sering bilang kalau wajahnya akan lebih dulu tua dari umurnya jika setiap hari merengut. Jadi sekarang ia berniat mengurangi hal yang mengancamnya tua sebelum waktunya itu, dan memilih menghitung berapa kali sudah dia melangkah selama perjalanan dari pada ia terus menggerutu dan mengeluh.

satu…

dua…

tiga…

em-…

BUGH…..

Kyuhyun berhenti menghitung dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang akibat keningnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. persis tembok.

" Aduhh.. sakitnya.. " ringis kyuhyun memegang jidatnya. Dengan kesal kyuhyun melihat siapa yang menabraknya dan bersiap untuk mencecarkan kalimat terpedas yang sudah berkumpul diujung bibir manisnya. Sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Siap.. mulai..

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Kok jadi lama sih. Kyuhyun kan tidak butuh waktu berdetik-detik untuk langsung mengumpat dan mengutarakan kekesalannya. Asal tau saja umpatan kyuhyun itu tidak kenal waktu. Lalu kemana perginya suara kyuhyun, kenapa dia malah bengong tidak jelas begitu. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

" maaf,, aku tidak melihatmu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan ? ". Ujar orang itu dengan raut bersalah. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Sambil mengelus keningnya yang mencium dada seseorang, ia memperhatikan penampilan orang itu dari bawah. dia menggunakan celana biru tua panjang dengan atasan berwarna biru tapi warnanya lebih muda. ini sih lebih mirip seragam sekolah. Sepertinya ini murid dari Shapphire blue high school. Nah sekarang kita liat mukanya. Kalau jelek kyuhyun sudah siap siap untuk menambahkan bumbu dalam umpatannya. Smirk.

Tapi.. sedetik kemudian smirk hilang.

Wajahnya itu… Ya Tuhaaan !.

Tampan sekali. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat menawan. Dia juga punya alis yang tebal hidungnya tegak dan mancung. Kulitnya kecokelatan dan bersih. Lalu dia juga punya tubuh tinggi atletis. Pantas sewaktu nabrak kena dadanya. Kyuhyun jadi kelihatan pendek didekatnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak benar, sebagai seorang gadis tubuh kyuhyun itu sudah ideal. Cuma namja tampan ini saja yang kelebihan hormon. Malah banyak kelebihannya lagi. Perfect.

Namja itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Lalu menoleh kearah belakang. Apa sih yang dilihat gadis ini ?. pikirnya.

" hei, kau kenapa ? kau tidak apa apa, kan? " kali ini wajah bersalahnya berganti cemas, takut takut kalau gadis didepannya ini kenapa kenapa. Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka. Untung gak ngeces -_-".

" e-eh ? itu anu.. tadi.. tadi.. eh tidak apa apa " Lagi lagi kyuhyun menjadi aneh, dia kan tidak pernah gelagapan atau pun nervous didekat orang. Cuma Donghae yang kadang kadang bisa buat dia begitu, sahabat sekaligus orang dia sukai. Jangan jangan dia gegar otak lagi gara gara nabrak dada bidang namja tampan didepannya ini.

" benar ? kau tidak apa-apa? ". Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" bagus lah kalau begitu " namja itu menghela nafas lega. "kau sedang apa disini sendirian?".

" aku mau pulang "

" jalan kaki ? tanyanya lagi.

" iya, apa kau tidak lihat? Aku tidak sedang naik onta. " jawabnya ketus. Kyuhyun kembali kesifat semula, kenapa secepat itu ? , jawabannya sih Cuma satu. Kau benar, dia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi naksir namja ini dan dia tidak boleh tertarik dengan namja lain selain Donghae sekarang. Dia kan tipe gadis yang setia. Biarlah namja didepannya ini terlalu tampan untuk kacangin tapi kalau dibandingin sama ikan mokpo kesayangangannya lewat deh. Itu sih menurut kyuhyun.

" maksud aku itu. Apa tidak ada yang menjemputmu , mungkin kau bisa naik taksi atau bus mungkin ? " jelas si namja tampan dengan sabar.

"tidak apa-apa,. Itung itung olah raga " . jawab kyuhyun sok santai. hadeh apaan coba si Kyuhyun mau olah raga tengah hari gini. Jalan kaki pula, maunya kan dia sambil jogging. " kau sendiri sedang apa disini ?. " tanya Kyuhyun.

" aku mau mengambil mobilku yang diparkir disitu." Jawabnya menunjuk parkiran. " bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang ? ". Tawar namja didepannya ini, yang ternyata selain tampan dia juga baik hati.

Wow, Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa tawaran ini tidak boleh ditolak. Dari pada dia berjalan kaki kan bisa bisa betisnya bengkak. Dan dia masih cukup waras untuk memikirkan seberapa jauhnya perjalanan untuk sampai dirumahnya. Jaraknya saja dari sekolah itu berkilo-kilo. Belum sepuluh meter saja dia sudah seperti habis lomba maraton. " bisa bisa betisku mengalah pemain sepak bola ! ". Kyuhyun jadi bergidik ngeri, Membayangkan betisnya yang putih mulus itu jadi kekar dan berotot.

" OH NOOOO ! " jerit Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"e-eh apanya yang No, kau tidak mau diantar pulang?" tanya namja itu heran.

" ehh.. bukan.. bukan.. maksudnya itu … aku .. duh apa yah ? kenapa aku jadi amnesia begini. Ini pasti gara gara kau ! ". Kyuhyun mengkambing hitamkan si namja tampan dengan jari telunjuk tepat berada didepan hidung mancung namja itu. Untung cantik, kalau gak udah dijitak kali.

"eh ? aku minta maaf. Aku tadi tidak sengaja. tapi kalau kau tidak mau aku antarkan pulang yah, itu- "

" eiitts oke.. oke. Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku mau diantar pulang olehmu " hemeh, siapa juga yang maksa si Kyuhyun. Padahal namja didepannya ini mau bilang kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau diantar pulang yah tidak apa apa dan dia –tidak akan memaksa-. Tapi keburu dipotong sama si gadis plin plan ini. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sudah tau ujung ujung kalimat namja tampan didepannya ini tapi dia buru buru menyela. karena, harga diri Kyuhyun itu tinggi, dia gengsi kalau langsung menerima ajakan namja tanpa perdebatan yang berarti. Dia harus terlihat tidak gampangan dan butuh diperjuangkan. Itu sih yang mikir Kyuhyun.

" Oke.. kau tunggu disini aku akan segera kembali" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan namja tampan itu beranjak menuju parkiran. Kyuhyun akhirnya menghela nafas lega. "Untung tidak jadi pulang jalan kaki" pikirnya senang sekaligus bersyukur.

Beberapa saat kemudian si namja tampan kembali dengan mobil sport merk Lamborghini warna hitam lalu berhenti didepannya. Dan Kyuhyun kembali berpikir bahwa namja didepannya ini benar benar punya banyak kelebihan. Dia pasti anak dari pengusaha sukses. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memberikan predikat buat namja ini.

PERFECT !.

 **Litotes**

" STOP !. nah itu rumahku " ujar Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah rumah mewah dengan pagar tinggi menjulang didepannya. Maling aja sampe lemes manjat tuh pagar.

"terima kasih ". ujar Kyuhyun yang masih ingat sama etika.

" sama-sama " ujar namja tampan itu balas tersenyum, Kyuhyun melepaskan seatbelt kemudian membuka pintu mobil bersiap untuk turun.

" tunggu " si namja tampan menahan pergelangan tangan kyuhyun sebelum gadis itu benar benar turun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut pun langsung menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. 'aduh jangan bilang kalau dia mau meminta nomor ponselku dan nanti malam akan mengajakku kencan. Aku kan tidak sanggup untuk menolak '. Batin Kyuhyun narsis.

" aku lupa " kata si namja tampan. ' iya iya terus ' jawab Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan antusias. Tapi bibirnya menggumamkan kata 'iya' saja.

" itu aku mau tau !?" ujar si namja tampan kelihatan malu malu tapi tetap terlihat cool. 'iya,, kau pasti mau tau pacarku siapa ?. aduh aku belum punya pacar. Kebetulan sekali. Ayo ayo lanjutin'. Batin kyuhyun tidak sabaran dan lupa dengan janji kesetiaannya kepada Donghae. Dirinya sudah harap-harap cemas menanti kelanjutan ucapan namja itu. Jantungnya pun sudah berdetak tak karuan.

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

" ng.. boleh aku tau siapa namamu? ". Ucap si namja tampan akhirnya yang sukses bikin nafas Kyuhyun yang dari tadi ditarik kini keluar dengan dengusan.

Ya ampun, ternyata dia Cuma mau tau namaku. Aku menyesal seantusias itu tadi. Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa. Kyuhyun juga lupa kalau sedari tadi mereka belum berkenalan. Gak papa deh, tak kenal maka tak sayang. Bener juga kata pepatah, bagaimana mau sayang kalau nama saja belum tau.

" kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun. Umur 14 tahun. Lahir diseoul 3 februari 1998 Punya dua orang kakak. Dan aku anak bungsu sekarang aku bersekolah Golden high school, tepat sekarang aku kelas 11 dan aku suka sekali bermain game " jawab Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya. Ini sih terlalu lengkap. Lebih baik kalau Kyuhyun disuruh mengisi formulir biodata dari pada berkenalan.

Karena Semakin tau artinya semakin kenal. Maka semakin kenal berarti semakin sayang. Kyuhyun dengan teorinya yang konyol berhasil membuat Si namja tampan tertawa tertahan sehingga terlihat seperti tersenyum geli. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang sifat anehnya gak ketulungan. Si namja tampan jadi berpikir Sebenarnya gadis ini polos atau aneh.

" Choi Siwon, berarti aku lebih tua darimu."

" ya, ya.. apapun itu aku selalu menjadi maknae. Dimana mana. Dikelas, dirumah, club voley, club basket, All the same " ujar Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Dan sedikit berbohong tentang ekskul yang diikutinya. Jelas saja dia dimana mana jadi yang paling maknae. Dia kan mengikuti kelas akselerasi sehingga dia bisa loncat kelas. Kyuhyun itu aneh tapi pintar.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" ujar Siwon heran tapi ambigu.

" yah aku tau semuanya karena ini tentang diriku. Kalau tentang kau ?, maaf saja aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang" jawab Kyuhyun malas dan sama sekali tidak penting.

" maksudku bagaimana kau bisa tau, kalau kau yang paling maknae diantara semua orang ".

Dan kyuhyun pun menjelaskan perkaranya.. blah.. blah.. blah.. selesai. Dan Siwon hanya mengangguk ngangguk tanda mengerti.

" ya sudah kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Lain kali aku numpang lagi ya " ujarnya tak tau malu kemudian menutup pintu mobil. Lalu meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala menghadapi tingkah seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja dikenalnya satu jam lalu. Kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

 **TOBECON**

Akhirnya berani juga aku ngepost FF absurd ini. Dari pada nganggur dilaptop, bagusnya sih nambah koleksi KiHyun diFFN. Kibumnya belum nongol yah, sabar :3 Gomen kalau terlalu pendek. Cuma pengen liat responnya dulu. Kalau bagus, berarti fict ini pantas buat dilanjut. Aku Cuma orang yang pesimis.

Salam kenal readers **I'm PesiMiss**


End file.
